Living
by skyking
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's lifes together
1. Default Chapter

Please note as usually, I don't own sailor moon or the characters involved in this story. oh and this is my first attempt so please be nice and don't kill me for my mistake. (contain Yuri) Ar..what should I name this story. Sorry no name yet. Hands up, I have a question, do u think of a title first or write the story first? Anyway there it goes....  
  
It was growing dark. The rain was still falling. Haruka was still carrying the duffel bag. "What did she put in it, pile of rocks maybe." She was much stronger than she realized, much stronger than her lean body suggested. "At last" she thought ,reaching over to close the garage door.  
  
Michiru gave a deep sigh walking slowly towards the living room *...this is it....our home... ..OURs......It smell so good like Roses.* "WOW! Oh, how sweet its lovly........how?........" Standing in the middle of the living room there stood vases filled with roses everywhere. * Is this for me. Haruka brought all these just for ME ? No.....doesn't sound like Haruka.* Michiru thought. Her amusement had fled and right now misery was her only companion. * she wouldn't be that romantic...at least not to me* Then a little unpleasant scene pop into her mind * that must be it.... ....Haruka brought those because the girl that sell them must be cute or have a cute butt.* Thinking of that particular scene made her very jeolous. * why should I.....at least I got to live with her.....The most handsomest Fl racer Tenou Haruka.* Grinned " Welsome to the Haruka and Michiru's resident."  
  
"Michiru....is this the last bag?" Putting the bag down she walked over to the couch, she sat next to Michiru. Annoying all the smell of Roses as if they were not there. They kept silence taking a slight gare toward each other once in a while as if waiting for the other to speak. Michiru wanted Haruka to explained about those roses. Haruka wanted to see her delightment but show no sign of it. * Michiru don't you see the roses I brought for you. She shouldn't have missed it. Would she? No way , thats why I put it all around the living room so she wouldn't missed it. Ar.........the flower girl seems to be cute though*  
  
"Ha......ru......ka! Are you there." Snapping out of her little thinking Haruka turned to face Michiru. " Haruka are you hungry I staving. Where is the kitchen?" " Haruka! "What" "Where is your kitchen?" " You'll standing right on it." Feeling a little annoyed Haruka reply. " This is THE kitchen? This......is .....THE most unique kitchen I have ever seen .........where is the refrigerator Haruka?..where is the microwave........or the most important square thing which others called it STOVE! Ar..and how lucky I found a coffee maker which was all. This....this ......is imposible. "Erm... that.....well.....the lady who sold this house to me said the most important thing in her life rather than her dead husband are those four things. So I told her she can have it. I don't need it..." Haruka smirk thinking * why would I need a refrigerator for when theres nothing to put in* " You what! You don't need it. Don't you eat.....don't you buy grocery........don't you cook?" "yes michi I eat, I don't drink blood from hunger. There are so many restaurant around here why bother to cook?" And........Tenou Haruka don't cook." Michiru shook her head and said " You don't know how to cook." " Erm......well...Michiru are you hungry?" Haruka said trying to escape. "Well Haruka its pouring outside and most of the restaurant are closed at this time guess you and I would just have to stave for the night." Michiru said pointing out of the window with her arm folded. But Haruka only chuckled and point her finger towards the cupboard in the kitchen.  
  
" Don't...... touch it Michiru..........its not time yet. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1....you can open it now." " Haruka I think you'll the only unique one I known that would actually time their instant noodle. " Come on Michiru eat your dinner before it get cold."  
  
"Haruka we need to go shopping." "We" "Yeah we!" Michi reply with a smile. " Don't you want to try my cooking?" "Michi you COOK!! "Yes and if you want pancakes for breakfast we need those things." Point at the direction where the refrigerator and stove supposed to be. *Michi's cooking that sounded too good to be true. I'll eat anything she cook. I'm hungry already grinning to herself.*  
  
----------------------------- Sorry that all for this chaper. Please review if you can. Did anyone have this problem, I can't review after reading other fanfic. Don't know why. Thank you for reading if theres any. 


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I don't own any character of SailorMoon so don't kill me. This story is mime. I know I'm not good at writing but I'm having fun. Well, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 2 Living  
  
Its been two years since she moved in and we fought together as a senshi. First she temp me with her cooking. Then I stopped going to the laundry mart cause she said The Michiru's Laundry mart will iron, folded and delivery straight to the closet and its FREE.  
  
I almost brought her flowers every day and as usual, she doen't seem to notice. I loved her ,does she know it. Of course she knew , Michiru is not stupid. The only reason is, she doesn't love me and don't want to hurt my feelings. Who would love some spoil rich brat like me. I was born in a very rich family where I don't have to do anything because the servants did it all for me. Well, I'm not disable cause they didn't feed me. Michiru probaly notice, I can't do anything around the house. Dammit, I don't even know how to use the laundry machine. Or the vacume. Its pathatic but, please don't call me a dumb blonde.  
  
I'm not good for her. Even as a senshi, I drag her to hell when fighting galxacy. I'm the one that betrayed the Queen not her. Although they forgave us but the guilt never leaves.  
  
One time, I finally give in. I leave my senses all behind and try to propose to her. I'm tired of it and no matter what, I just want to know the truth. If she doesn't love me back, I'll leave. I don't want to be a burden to her any more. Shes just too kind to hurt me . I can't just keep taking advantage of her. Well, since those three words didn't want to come out through my mouth. I brought her a ring. I thought it is a good thing. So, fancy dinner, candle lights and dances. All the romantic stuff I know. Then, I put the ring on the table so she could see it. But...........no.......not again. (sobbed) Ok...ok...try again. " Michiru, I think theres something in my finger can you look at it " I push my finger as if towards her but quickly moved down to the ring and moved it around the ring. My heart broke that moment when she suddeny stand up and said she forgot to turn off the stove. The next day, I decided to buy a one way ticket back to England.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Setsuna where are we? Looking at the hallway Michiru said , "Is this a hospital? Arn't we suppose to find Haruka? Is she........?" Setsuna smile and said "No don't worried just follow me." Into a room they went in quietly.  
  
Still feeling a little dizzy, Haruka felt soft lips slightly on her lips when she slowly opened her eyes with a peak, then widened. At the end of her bed, there stood Setuna(smiling) and MICHIRU(arm folded). I missed you(almost inaudilabe)  
  
Why is she glazing at me like that? Why is Setsuna so damn happy about? At the same moment, I felt soft lips on my cheek again. A kiss.....wait.....wait a minute,...................Michiru is there...and .....who.........."SABRINA!". "I missed you too Haruka" said Sabrina coyly. "I'm so worried about you, how are you feeling?" Slightly still blushing, which Haruka didn't know that theres lipstick all over her cheek, she nodded dumbly slightly glazing at Michiru. But Michiru's distateful looks makes her shiver. Quickly looking back at Sabrina and said " please leave........I....I.......... I mean..look what a pretty dress you'll wearing, there must be a party waiting for you." "Oh, I almost forgot," blowing another kiss Sabrina left. With a deep breath she felt a pain flash throught her chest but quickly turn towards Michiru but she was not there . Sadly, " Michiru" she whispered. Haruka frowned and kept staring at where Michiru was standing although her chest is still in pain. My sea goddess where are you.......MY. ... No.. she is never mine at all. I didn't want to lose her......... No.... its a must. I have to remember this. Isn't this what I wanted. Her to leave me and live happyly after. Will she?............maybe a little bore for a while and back to her normal life after. " Michiru" she whispered again. By the way, why is Michiru angry. She.....jealous. No.........can't be. Actually, Michiru and Setsuna are still standing there. But Setsuna for some reason, somehow had made them invisable even towards Haruka.  
  
Snapping out of it, suddenly there came a familar voice. "Tenou Haruka" is that what you want? " You're drunk and the someone tried to rob you...... AND.............the someone...........ha.ha.ha.ha and ha..ha..ha..haa....ar...............do you like my new laugh? I'm thinking of going as a witch this year. What do you think Haruka." " I think you look like one already." " Haruka, You are staying here till you're well enough and do not argue with your mother." " No I'm getting outta here now." Haruka said in a low husky voice. " Oh..fine". "FINE?" " Haruka is this little blue photo album yours? I found it in your clothings." Haruka thought she saw an evil smile from her mother. She quickly put out her hand to grab it, but was pulled back with the pain on her chest. " Now, relax I'm not gonna do anything to your precious little album here.... IF.............., you take these medicine." Snapping her finger ,there is a nurse with a tray of medicine walking toward her bed. Unwillingly, Haruka chewed all the pills . * I hate it when she did that, oh its owful * Suddenly there is a flash of lights in front of her. "Nani" "Ar........ just checking our new porald camera." Sweapdrop "Oh you looked so cute! guess I have to included this picture into your album too ha." " I'll be keeping this for a while you know, so be a good girl." Haruka's mother still looking at the picture " Haruka, theres...one, two, three, four, five..........lipstick on your face clean it up will you." Then she turned and left. What........no.........thats why.  
  
In the hallway. " why is my daughter so unreachable? She used to be easiler to handle. When shes little a car in exchange for medcine.  
  
Flashback to Haruka in age 5.  
  
" Nononononono,...........................NO BITTER WATER................." " Its not bitter at all see.............Sarah and I gonna taste it now. Sarah eye pop out with words like YOU MUST BE KIDDING.............er..hm its sweet....honey. Ok how about you get a candy if you take one small spoon. " Nope." " How about the whole bag of candy. Ok......the whole box then. So.......what you want.? " I want a car mommy.....A BIG one..... and I want it yellow...with a BIG ribbon .........." ok ok you'll get it now ,take the medcine please little cutety.  
  
Back to the moment  
  
* Sighing.*.........but now I have to blackmail her for it." " And who is this aqua girl in the picture? That smile you hardly see..she must be happy with her. " Sarah" slightly turning to face a 200 pound lady she said " find out who is this girl and whats her relationship with my daughter. Oh and tomorrow remind me to bring all the girls when we visit. She'll loved to see them. Some company may be good. " "ha ha...........*cough*. Sarah, you like my new laugh? " I think you need more practise. How about you put you hands up when you laugh it'll be more effective............and......open your mouth bigger.....  
  
End for chapter 2. Did u like it? Please review Thank You Very much for my only reviewer. 


End file.
